Obvious Tension
by HPFangirl71
Summary: A story about the Unrealized Sexual Tension between Harry and Draco and how its effecting the people around them. This is a slash fic so Please do not Flame!


**Obvious Tension by HPFangirl71**

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" Hermione cried out at the breakfast table.

Her sudden outburst broke Harry from his reverie. He had been concentrating on how great Draco's new longer hairstyle looked and how he longed to run his fingers through it. His growing attraction to the sexy blonde man was something he was afraid to admit aloud to anyone, especially his best friends.

"What's so ridiculous?" he asked her in an effort to pretend he'd been paying attention.

"This tension… between you and Malfoy." she said in answer to his question.

Harry let out a small cough and his cheeks colored up in embarrassment. He hadn't thought anyone else had noticed his attraction to Draco. He had done his very best to keep it hidden. In fact, he thought he had given every indication that he hated Draco instead.

"I don't know what your talking about." he stammered. "What tension?"

"Oh come on Harry, Ron and I weren't born yesterday you know and neither were anyone else at Hogwarts for that matter. We all see the longing looks you and Malfoy give one another when you think no one is looking. It is quite obvious that the two of you are attracted to one another. In fact, this unresolved sexual tension between you is getting to be a bit annoying and it's driving us all mad watching you two play these stupid games with one another." Hermione informed him in that lecturing tone she sometimes had.

"Yeah Harry, much as it pains me to say this… just get it over with and shag the bloke for crying out loud!" Ron agreed the exasperation apparent within his voice.

Harry just stared at them both, shocked that they would be on board with he and Malfoy having any relationship let alone a romantic or physical one. He wanted to take their advice but he was still unsure.

"Well even if you're right about me liking Malfoy, there's no way he feels the same." Harry said out loud to end the subject.

Hermione let out a giggle that was only half contained.

"You may be my best friend Harry but some days you can be really thick!"

"What?' Harry said defensively, he had obviously missed something important in their conversation.

"The tension is between you both mate. It's quite obvious to everyone else that you both have it bad for each other. Its not one sided at all… in fact, Pansy told me that if you two didn't shag soon she was changing houses even if Hufflepuff is the only one available. She says that you're all Draco talks about and not everything he says is all bad, though he tries hard to portray it as such." Ron informed him.

That definitely gave Harry something to think about, considering that Pansy was Draco's best friend. If she had told her boyfriend Ron all this, then it must be true. Maybe it was finally time to take a risk after all.

Draco was sitting in an alcove peacefully studying when he suddenly heard his name called. He sighed when he realized it was Potter. A confrontation was the last thing he needed right especially when he was trying to study for his Arithmancy test that was coming the next day.

"What is it now Potter? I really don't have time for this right now." he complained.

"Well you're going to have to make time." Harry stated with an authoritative tone.

"I don't have to do anything for you Potter." Draco sniped back. Whom the hell did Potter think he was ordering him around anyways?

"Yes you do…" the man exclaimed as he pushed Draco up against the wall.

Before Draco could utter a reply, his lips met with a very demanding, passionate kiss. He felt Harry's tongue invading his mouth and tasted a faint hint of pumpkin juice on his lips. The kiss left him heady and aroused. He felt Harry's lithe muscles pressing closely against his own as the heat from within them both burst forward. He deepened the kiss by entangling his fingers in Potter's messy brown hair and felt a hand languidly caressing the small of his back. This was an electric moment, which made him regret finally pulling away.

"So what brought that on Potter?" he said breathlessly.

"Let's just say I was sick of the tension and wanted a little action instead!" the handsome Gryffindor said boldly.

"Well then, let's resume with the action then shall we?" Draco said with a sexy Slytherin grin upon his face.

As they kissed again, Harry knew that no one was going to have to worry about any unresolved sexual tension between him and Malfoy after tonight. Because he was going to do exactly as Ron had suggested and shag the boy senseless.


End file.
